The Phantom of Vongola
by SafireKitsune-CrystalRose
Summary: Were coming Tsuna hopefully we aren't too late. 3 years after leaving Amity Park and Tsuna is close to falling can his spirit and sound guardians save him in time, or is it already too late?


Saphire-Kitsune: Hey it's me sorry for taking so long in updating my next story, but here it is.

DP: Yeah sorry for the wait, but she needed to regroup and rewrite a couple of parts. She also needed to work on keeping the grammatical errors to a medium.

Saphire-Kitsune: Hey! While it may be true I've also been on hiatus about continuing this story, and I have been busy with school!

DP: True, but it doesn't exempt you.

Saphire-Kitsune: Touché and for those fans of the Outsiders relax I will be re-writing and re-editing that story as well and maybe add a little more to it. So Danny care to do me the favor of say the disclaimer for me please?

DP: Sure. Look Saphire-Kitsune does not and will never own the works of Danny Phantom, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and Yugioh all seasons. They belong to their creators and writers.

Saphire-Kitsune: Now on with the show!

Three years. I can't believe that it has been three years since the accident killed off our friends and family, and three years since Danny and I decided to leave Amity Park, in order to make sure that we may never become Dark Dan and Chaos. Hard to imagine that one little mistake could have created such monsters like them. I would have thought that the only thing that would cause us to give in to our more aggressive emotions, and that would have been the death of our beloved Sky followed directly by the betrayal of our family members. Considering that despite the fact that we were seen as hooligans and menaces by the people of our city, and the government, we tried the best we could to actually make sure that the people of the Ghost Zone never harmed those that were amongst the living. We never imagined one little mistake could have created such monsters like Dark Dan and Tal. Even if we prevented the original accident Vlad sent an assassin after our family and friends and finally succeeded when we were at our weakest. So we left.

Leaving Amity Park in order to avoid Vlad and his schemes, crazy old fruit loop! Boy did that fruit loop underestimated us and our prowess. We left as soon as we recovered and got our inheritance and true educational transcripts in order. None of those faked failures that we gave our parents. Ok just to clear a few things out, when we were kids we were given acting lessons, along with a lecture on the importance of wearing a mask to conceal our true nature, so I decided that instead of showing our true intelligence we would play the average, below average, B and C students. Just because we didn't get A's in school it didn't mean that our intelligence was that of our parents. I mean if we could catch Vlad and defeat him time and time again it should mean that we had an above average intelligence, and another did he really think that if we suddenly lost all we cared for that we would suddenly go to him like puppies?! Newsflash Vlad! We were orphans not idiots! We knew that if he ever got his greedy, and not to mention fruit-loopy, hands on us we would have lost whatever we had left of our humanity. I don't know about you but I'd rather be dumb, than to be an insane fruit-loop with no life. I mean it the guy needs to get off his high horse and take off his rose colored eye glasses.

Don't even get me started on the possible if not suspicious trip to the future, the mere idea of leaving our lives at the hand of Vlad spells disaster. So with that thought in mind Danny and I left Amity Park with a heavy yet guilty heart. After leaving Danny and I started to move around the whole country, in order to learn all we could, and if possible get the US president to get rid of that stupid Anti Ectoplasm enactment. If that isn't racism than I don't know what is if you ask me. Doing odd jobs here and there, and if possible completing our education before heading towards Nanimori in order to join Tsuna, as both his Sound and Spirit guardians. Despite the fact that we were broke unlike Vlad we never used our powers in order to gain a quick buck, all the while trying to keep what is left of our sanity intact. Not an easy feat if someone would ask me. We may have been homeless, but we still had our pride and we still held to our morals. If we wanted food we worked for minimum wage in order to get our necessities. We may have had nothing but it felt better to be dirt poor over having all the money in the world and never being satisfied with what we had. Even if we didn't have a permanent home at least we had our lair in the Ghost Zone, which we gained after defeating Pariah Dark, man all we did was weaken him in order for him to be sealed, but they treat us as if we are the new royalty of the Ghost Zone.

Though before Danny and I left, we decided to go into the Ghost Zone to speak to all of our friends and allies in the Ghost Zone, meaning Frostbite, Ember, Clockwork, Ghost writer, Spectra and Walker, to tell them that we were leaving Amity Park. **(A/N Long Story may be in a flash back)** To those ghosts, **(aka: Walker, Clockwork, and Ghost writer Sorry) **whom we may or may not have insulted both with our ignorance of the Ghost Law and Etiquette. I'm not kidding they do have a set of rules in order to keep the peace, and they do have a form of etiquette, an old one, but to be ignorant is no excuse for our actions, and yes I know that we made more enemies than friends back then when we first stepped in and activated the portal into the Ghost Zone, but we shouldn't have assumed that just because we were not full ghosts it did not excuse us from their rules and etiquette, though in our defence we were we may have been in the Ghost zone before, but we didn't know the comings and goings of the Ghost Zone, or their rules. We should've asked the ghosts as we came and went before we sent them back into the portal. So as a sign of our emerging maturity Danny and I both decided to end our feud with Walker by asking him about Ghost law and asking penance by doing community service in the Ghost Zone. Funny enough the guy was a big softy and agreed as long as we didn't break the law again he would leave us alone, and Walker as a sign of good will gave us a books not only on Ghost law and culture and its history as well. Now thanks to him now we don't look like idiots in front of our friends and allies, both in and out of the Ghost Zone.

Funny enough one our best friends and the person we get along with the most is Andrew AKA Ghostwriter, yeah still working out that mishap that happened during Christmas. We really should've known that just because Christmas is a bad time for us, it does not mean that we can be total Scrooges towards others, even people, or ghosts, that we may or may not know. Never making that mistake again, next time if we are ever in such a bad mood because of our Christmas blues; both Danny and I are going towards Nanimori to relieve stress. Once we apologized for ruining his book and explaining to him the reasons why we were so annoyed every Christmas. We got along pretty well. Heck he even gave us one of his most treasured works of art. He gave us his autobiography in both his life and after life though the knucklehead still thinks that we are just as illiterate in likeness to the everyday jock. Wouldn't he be surprised that the only reason we hide our intelligence was because one our best friends had connections towards the mafia. Yeah. Yeah this pacifistic songwriter is fully involved with the dark realm of the Mafioso world. You wouldn't believe it with our weak physique and our short height, but not only were we stronger than we appeared, but we were also smarter than what we showed the people of our town, and with a fruit-loop like Vlad you have to be good at downplaying your skills in order to survive. That guy is a nutcase, and no I am not exaggerating in order to make him worse than he really is, nor I trying to make him the bad guy. Considering that he has spent the most of his life stealing the well earned money off of many good business men and women leaving them destitute, all so he could try and woo our mother and try to buy the packers, see what I'm trying to say. Obsession much, now I know that ghosts are supposed to have an obsession, but that is just pathetic. I mean I may have a crush on someone, but that doesn't mean that I will try to force said crush to love me. It is just not done.

Seriously how many times did our mother have to reject him before he got a clue? I mean our mother chose our father for a reason one of them being is that he is not a raving fruit-loop who just won't give up! To make matters worse is that he blamed our father for everything bad that has ever occurred in his life. If that wasn't bad enough after he met us and our powers he wants to still kill our father, but also make us his evil apprentices. Talk about cliché. Need I say more; he reminds me of an old or even a repeated Disney villain that has passed his prime. Yes he is strong, but he holds on to a grudge that is as old as time and hangs on to the lie that he is in love with our mother. He even starts ranting like a cliché villain from a 1980's silent movie. Though, that is over now that we somehow escaped him and his loony platoon. Though that may because, both Danny and I decided to get a dual citizenship from every country and state we traveled to. Thank you government, excluding the GIW, for making it easier in escaping a nutty fruit-loop's hands, yes I mean you Vlad Masters.

After three years of traveling the world, and learning to control both our ghost powers and our dying will flames, mine being sound and Danny's being spirit, we are heading towards our Decimo Tsunayoshi Sawada, our boss, and brother in everything but blood. Though something tells me that I need to hurry if not something bad will happen and our Sky will fall if we don't reach him in time. Don't know why I feel like this, just know that I do. I've learned to never ignore my sixth sense. The last time this feeling came around we didn't reach him in time, and in because our sky fell Dan and Chaos were created. Yeah. Yeah I know that everyone believes that they were created after our lives' at Amity Park were over since the explosion. I said it before that trip to the future was suspicious in everything but our turning. Truth is that is not what set us off into a deep depression like Vlad like to portray towards Sam and Tucker. What really happened was that when we were doing our regular chats with Tsuna we expected to get a letter to let us know of his health and whereabouts only to our shock and devastating surprise we got an e-mail from reborn telling us that his Guardians had abandoned him for Federico. After that we knew that Tsuna couldn't handle the betrayal and that this would break him if we didn't go there to support him and keep him from falling. So we did what we had to do in order to save our beloved sky. We had asked and even begged Vlad to take us to Nanimori so we could save Tsuna, but he kept us there with him. Giving us excuses and insulting Tsuna at every turn. Telling us that if Tsuna wasn't someone that he would have us associate with as long as we lived under his roof. We tried all we could to escape his tower, but by the time we go there it was too late to save him. The worst part was that it wasn't Reborn or even his so called Guardians who told us the horrible news, but we had to hear it from both Byakuran and Xanxus that our beloved sky had been abandoned by everyone except for us and that he had broken. That is what created Dark Dan and Tal. Not some stupid explosion killing our family though that did start the course of events, or even the fact that we had to suffer Vlad's dictatorship. No it was our the overbearing guilt towards our failure to protect our sky and our anger at both Vlad and Tsuna's supposed guardians that led towards our beloved Tsunayoshi's demise that caused our decent into madness.

No one can imagine the pain we felt then or even after when we tried to go over to maybe save him from falling any farther than he already had. Again we begged Vlad to take us to our sky, but no matter what we did or how hard we tried he wouldn't budge looking at him so smug. He would say maybe if we called him dad and even father, but he never took us to our sky. We could feel him breaking slowly and painfully soon even our letters didn't affect him, or elevate him, and soon after that he fell. Our beloved sky fell in the middle of the night without any of his guardians to protect him and he fell. The day we felt him die is the day we gave up on life. It is also the day that we swore that we would make Vlad regret ever taking us in and keeping us from our sky. He made the one mistake that could have ever led us off our intended path, and that is he kept us from fulfilling our job and obsession. He really shouldn't have assumed that we would willingly join him after basically allowing our sky to be killed. In this act of arrogance he not only doomed himself, but he doomed the rest of the world.

It was so easy to do so as well since his last and final mistake was to underestimate us. He assumed that our low grade point average literally meant that we didn't have the capability to understand his mind or his machinations. Like the fool he was he fell for our trap before he even saw it coming. He really believed that we would fall for any of his tricks after denying us the one thing that could have ensured our loyalty to him. Well we count that as a blessing on our part. Since he assumed that we were no smarter than a high school dropout he didn't even think to check our true intelligence. It is times like these where we thank our true godfather Maximillian Pegasus for teaching us how to act. We also thank him for teaching us how to adapt to situations like these and allowing us our justice. Especially since he nearly destroyed us by keeping us away from Tsuna, please let me explain.

Our parents when they were alive and still obsessed with ghosts they said that every ghost had an obsession, and that they did not have any other emotions, except for the ones directing said obsession and anger. On a technicality they were correct, but for the most part ghosts are just as human as their living counterparts. Only difference is that while ghosts may have an obsession, their obsession is not what gives ghosts their consciousness and personalities. No what gives ghosts their sentience or life is their inner core, or what humanity calls their heart. Meaning than in order to live they have to align themselves to any of the known physical and spiritual elements, or they could align themselves towards the cosmic bodies of the universe. Both Danny and I have what is called a cosmic core, not to be confused with a neutral core. While both cores are similar in the aspect that they can and will accept any powers, they are not the same. Though our mentor Clock-Work seems to think so, while he may be right most of the time in this case he is wrong, way wrong. Cosmic cores may embody most if not all the elements like a neutral core will, but a cosmic core will also allow for ghost to be more in tune with the universe and the cosmic elements. Cosmic cores are more than just the embodiment of the cosmos but it gives ghosts a connection towards the entire ghostly realm.

So say that if a ghost were to somehow reject of loose its obsession said ghost would die within a week's time because having a life core alone would not be enough. That is what Vlad fails to understand, either he doesn't know, which is highly unlikely, or he never even bothered to learn about what makes ghosts tick, which wouldn't surprised me, though it would also not surprise me if Vlad somehow did know and thought that he could somehow in his own fruit-loopy way change our obsession from a need to protect our friends and family, towards a need to protect him and only him. The one thing that Vlad seems to forget, either that or he ignores it outright, is that while he may the only be a halfa or half ghost with years of experience to back up his power, but he forgets is that our obsession is what keeps both Danny and I alive. He has broken more rules than we have the entire time we've had our powers. Why couldn't Walker chase after him instead of us, we make one mistake and it's one hundred years in his prison, but Vlad breaks the rules left and right like a punk, like our dear warden Walker likes to say. One of the rules is that another ghost may never exploit or mess with another ghost's obsession. Like Vlad has done over time and is only left alone, the only reason Vlad got away with any of this is because he kept threatening them that he could and would, give the Men in White liberal use of his Ghost Portal in order to capture Ghosts for their cruel and inhumane experiments. Most people would say "They're ghosts! They are not human, nor are they considered living beings. They do not deserve the rights of that sentient, intelligent, beings are given. Why should it matter if those governmental officials use and abuse them in order to dissect them for our benefit?"

Okay, if ghosts are inhumane than humanity is the epitome of kindness and mercy. One ghosts, or the one that we have encountered, have never dared to kill humans on any level, with the exception of Spectra. Two almost all ghosts at one point in time were living human beings with dreams and wishes. Though that hasn't stopped the idiotic Men in White from hunting us down; though my question is if ghosts and spirits are supposed to be respected above all else, why are idiots like the MIB around?! I mean I wouldn't complain if they were just curious scientist that acknowledged that supernatural beings should be respected and left alone, and then I wouldn't have a problem with them being around. Considering that Danny and I are also scientists at heart we can understand their curiosity, but the depravity and callousness that they have shown common ghosts who have no form other than their original is something I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. There I said it no matter how much I hated Vlad, Dark Dan and Tal, even Walker I would never, ever, send them to be cut open over and over again in the name of science. Name of science my great-aunt Seraphina, that isn't science, but pure and unadulterated torture under the flimsy excuse of science. Not even Verde would dare think of doing what was done to them and what almost came upon us. Maybe in the past, but Tsuna is the light that shines through the darkness and embraces it completely. Thanks to Tsuna Verde is now thinking more like a human being and is more open towards others. These idiots forget the fact that while ghosts may not be alive in the physical sense they are alive through their obsessions and cores.

These cores are what keep the ghosts in the Ghost Zone alive up until the next incarnation cycle. Along with keeping them alive a ghost's core is directly connected towards their obsession. Like say the box-ghost whose obsession is anything that resembles a quadratic container. For example a ghost may obsessed with sports so their core would be either a fire core to resemble their passion for the sport and contain what left over aggression was passing through their emotions in their past life as a part of their obsession. A ghost's obsession is connected towards a ghost's core in a symbiotic relationship. One cannot be without the other. A ghost must always be aware of their obsession, and accept said obsession for what it is, while never letting said obsession control them. Unlike a certain someone, Vlad, most ghosts know the truth about themselves and their reasons for existing. Without their obsession their core would start to fight with itself and over time implode killing any ghost in the vicinity of the dying ghost in the process. A ghost's core depends on a ghost's obsession in order to sustain itself in order to give ghosts a semblance of life. Without our cores ghosts would die in a matter of days if not weeks. Another example is us in our half-ghost form, our obsession is to protect what is important towards us and combining that with our cosmic cores we came to be quite the power houses. People say that ghosts and spirits don't have a consciousness and that because we aren't conscious ghosts can't be classified as living beings.

Well they couldn't be any more wrong in both of our opinions. If ghosts had no semblance of life meaning that they are beneath the living breathing humans, they wouldn't have even bothered with humanity. The MIW and our parents claimed that ghosts had no semblance of life, if that is so then how come The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady were able to have a daughter and named her Box Lunch. Ewwwww! I don't even want to think of how they were able to make her. I don't think that I even want to learn about spiritual puberty and how they mate with one another. Just thinking about the Box ghost and the Lunch Lady doing the deed makes both me and Danny shiver with disgust. It's sick and wrong on so many levels, well maybe not to them considering that they are in love, but the mere idea of them getting it on. 'Ok stop that train of thought Talia no one wants to know the mating sequences that happen upon the Ghost Realm. Meaning Talia that people don't want to know let alone hear about another person's sex life.' (**A/N Talia don't break the fifth wall here/T: Sorry!)**

Those books on puberty and the developmental process were more than enough, and Maddie thought that Danny and I were innocent little angels dreading the day that she would have to give us the talk. Never in a million, billion years would we ever go to her for something as awkward and important as that kind of talk. Well that and Uncle Jonathan gave us the talk at the tender age of four. Never going to get those two hours of our life back, never mind the fact, that our cousin is friends with a know yaoi and hentai otaku and thief king Akeifa. We already know more than we ever wanted to know about the mating habits of humanity and the depravity that is the human mind. Some of the things shown to us cross the lines that I don't even dare to cross, and I'm as open-minded as can be considering that I am a half ghost after all. People may call us monsters and souls so dark that they are a part of the abyss due to acts committed under the influence of mind control, yes I'm speaking about that idiotic artifact that can control ghost like a common puppet, a shape-shifter gone rampant, or some ghost overshadowing the people we know in order to make themselves look good in order to cast us like the villains they are. Ok if Danny and I are villains than they are George Clooney.

So now we head towards our Sky after three years of traveling and training. Not to mention three years since Tsunayoshi became Vongola's Decimo and we became his unofficial guardians since we first met. We're coming Tsuna. Just wait a little longer, and hopefully we can all be one happy family. Let's also hope that Reborn and his fellow Arcobaleno don't try to kill, and if it's Verde experiment on, us.


End file.
